Coffee and Cupcakes
by KlaineCholiver
Summary: Chantelle and Oliver have a date, and while they're there they bump into Sahira and Greg.
1. An Average Day

**'It's freezing!'** My flatmate Lleucu shouted over the wind, I hugged my coat tighter around me, walking into the reception of Holby City General. **'Late again, Nurse Lane.'** Malik barked at me as I pulled off my coat.**'Sorry! Lleucu couldn't find her keys and I hadn't had breakfa-.**' Malik cut me off.** 'I don't want to hear it, don't let it happen again.'** He shook his head, walking in the direction he came.

**'Oh, don't worry about him.'** I reassured Lleucu as we walked toward the girl's locker room.

After we'd got changed into our scrubs, Lleucu and I went our separate ways; we both had piles of stuff to do. I smiled down at Dr Levy's patient. **'Your blood pressure's fine, Mr. Parker. '** I nodded once, smiling at him once more before turning around and.. Smacking right into Oliver Valentine.

**'Sorry!'** he stammered, taking my hand and pulling me up. **'Oh.. It's fine!'** I murmured, smoothing over my scrubs. **'No harm done.'** I smiled at him.** 'Let me make it up to you?'** He persisted, following me. **'Its fine, Ollie... really.'** I giggled softly, shaking my head.** 'I'll buy you coffee?'** I smiled, giving in. **'Oh... alright.'** He smiled at me, leaning forward to peck my cheek. **'Sorry ,again.'** He smiled, turning around and walking back to his patient.

**'Ooh.'** Lleucu bumped hips with me, giggling. **'Hush, you.'** I couldn't help but smile, as she walked away. My smile never left my lips as I walked into the back room of Orthopaedics; My smile widening when I saw Ollie with a half-built demonstration skeleton.

**"Thought you might want a hand.'** I smiled at him. **"Only if you promise not to tell Dr. Hamilton." **he replied, his eyes never leaving the skeleton.**"My lips are sealed." **I giggled at him. **"Ok. Now, I'm about 4 hrs behind the world record set in Stockholm in 1967 and only 1 and a half behind Holby's own Dan Hamilton, the Usaine bolt of skeletal erection." **I shook my head.**'Theres not really a world record is there?" ****"No." ****"See. Its not that difficult is it? Just like a giant jigsaw."**I commented, popping a lolly-pop into my mouth. **"if you say so."**His eyes were fixed on the skeleton.**"You were really great with Nell earlier."**I smiled at him, leaning against the table.**"Didn't help though did i?"**He sighed, attaching a finger bone to a stumpy hand. **"Don't be so hard on yourself, its her fault really, shes the one who put herself at risk by not admitting she was in pain." **I told him, reassuringly. **"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"**He looked up at me briefly**.****"But true. She should've got that seen to months ago, got a sick note and rested instead of stressing over** **work." **He straightened his back**.** '**You're right.' **He grinned at me, Giving me butterflies.** 'Oh you're right. You're a genius. Thank you.' **He grinned at me before walking out the door.** 'I love you!"**


	2. A Unexpected Surprise

I giggled, walking into the the reception of the Keller ward. **'Hey, Flakes.'** I smiled at my flatmate, a small hint of red tinting my cheeks.** 'What's going on, then?**' She asked, nodding in the direction Oliver ran in. I blushed more, giggling again. **'Nothing..'** I ran my fingers through my ponytail, Smiling. **'What ever you say.'** She winked, I rolled my eyes at her. **'Nothing's going on!'** I insisted, but she just smirked at me,

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I rushed around, calming patients and doing everything that was asked of me, when finally my shift ended I was greeted my Oliver leaning agianst the door frame of the girls locker room. I smiled it him. **'Hiya.**' he smiled back, and I took a moment to look at his eyes; They were so pretty. **'Hello.'** He replied. **'You ready?'** He asked, I nodded my head. **'Just.. let me get changed.'** I beamed at him, pushing open the door and walking inside.

I swear it was the fastest I'd ever got changed, I quickly brushed my hair and squirted some perfume of my wrists and neck. Oliver was waiting for me; exact place he was, smiling at me. **'Shall we?'** He said, offering me his arm. I giggled, looping my arm through his. **'Yeah.'** I smiled, as he lead me towards the doors.

I smiled as he lead me to his car, waving at Flakes as Oliver opened the door for me. I blushed, quickly sliding in and buckling up. He got in the drivers side, doing pretty much the same.

**'Jac wanted to see you, Did she catch up to you?'** I asked, making casual conversation. **'Ugh, yeah.. Let's.. not talk about Jac, okay?' **He smiled at me, starting the car and driving out of the car park.

I stared out the window for most of the journey, making sneaky glances at Oliver every now and then. My expression changed into a confused one when he pulled up outside of a restaurant.

**'I thought we agreed on coffee?' **I asked, turning my body to face him, he grinned at me. **'Decided i'd take you to dinner, You deserve it after all..' **I blushed, turning away before he could see.** 'Oh, okay.'** I smiled, staring to pull on the handle of the door. **'Ah, ah, ah.'** he stopped me, getting out and walking to my side, opening the door for me. I giggled- God, I needed to stop doing that, he probably thinks I'm a looney. He took my hand, helping me out. '**Thanks.**' I mumbled, Grinning as he locked the car and linked our arms again.

**'Lets go.'**

**|| _Hope you guys liked it! Sorry, I know it's short. Promise to update soon!_**

**_Shannon xox. _**

**_P.s; I don't own Holby City._**


End file.
